Mi viaje, nuestro viaje
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Una madre nos hace pensar en protección, cariño, guía, seguridad, instinto maternal, comprensión, sacrificio, amor...Pero, ¿También Narcissa Malfoy? Claro que sí, y muy a su manera. One-shot. Tercer lugar del reto "Día de las Madres" del foro The Ruins.


_¡Oló! Heme aquí, con la respuesta al Reto del Día de las Madres del foro The Ruins. He pedido a Narcissa Malfoy, una madre que me encanta por tener muchas facetas profundas que generalmente no se toman en cuenta o se minimizan o se condenan… El mundo es muy injusto con mi suegra Cissy u_u Pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para poner un granito de arena con el fin de abrirle camino a la mujer que es. En fin, espero les agrade y dejen mucho reviews *.*_

_Como nota importante, éste fic está inspirado en mi mami y en mi abuela, que muchas de las palabras que aparecen-sobre todo las que están en cursiva entre los textos-han salido de los labios de ellas. Mis mujeres, mis lunas, mis lunares en los dedos. :)_

_Disclaimer: Ya saben, Rowling aún se resiste a aceptar que todo es mío, así que mientras tanto, todo personaje y lugar son de ella. Mío simplemente es la idea, la trama y las ganas de escribir. :3_

* * *

**Mi viaje, nuestro viaje**

******_...,,,...,,,...,,,...__...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

_**Protección**_

Realmente me has descontrolado, niño. Es decir, Lucius está loco por ti. Lucius, debes saberlo, es tu padre. Y eres la luz de sus ojos desde que se ha enterado que tendrá el heredero que tanto quería. Pero no te pienso mentir, niño: a mí me has caído de sorpresa. Aunque era obvio que vendrías tarde o temprano, no te esperaba, ni ahora ni en una semana ni en un año. Darte a luz, la verdad, no es mi sueño hecho realidad. Jamás me he visto llevando ésas carpas que llaman 'vestidos de maternidad', torpe y lenta y lo peor, con el cuerpo hinchado. Yo soy una mujer además de delgada, muy ocupada, con muchos compromisos y cosas que hacer, y además yo no te necesito. Pero de todos modos, nacerás.

Draco Lucius. Ése es tu nombre, más vale que te agrade. Quizá estoy siendo muy dura contigo desde ahora, Draco, pero el mundo es duro. Sobre todo el mundo en el que te tocará vivir. Frío, cruel, para nada parecido a la cómoda bolsa en la que te encuentras – ¿Placenta? Algo así dijo la sanadora – y debes mentalizarte de una vez: si no lo atacas primero, tu mundo te despedazará con sus colmillos, te maldecirá con sus varitas, y tú tendrás que pelear. No pienso engañarte, Draco. No pienso marearte en tu pequeña placenta con palabras dulces sobre lo bonito que es aquí afuera, pues para empezar yo no tengo una voz dulce para marearte. No soy una mujer cálida ni mucho menos maternal. Ya lo habrás notado...

Pero creo que te estoy espantando. Y lo que menos quiero es que te desanimes y decidas no nacer. A pesar de todo me escuchas y siento que me pones atención aunque eres tan pequeño. Me caes bien, niño. Y además, quiera o no, me guste o no y te necesite o no, eres mi hijo. Y como mi hijo, estamos por comenzar un larguísimo, difícil y duro viaje juntos. ¡Merlín sabe qué nos espera! Así que aunque no prometo contarte historias dulces antes de dormir, o cocinarte pastelitos y tonterías de ésas... _Puedo prometerte una cosa: te voy a proteger_. Contra todo y contra todos, hasta que seas lo suficientemente grande y fuerte como para defenderte solo en éste mundo tan grande y tan negro. ¡El mundo es tan cruel, Draco!

**_...,,,...,,,...,,,...__...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

_**Cariño**_

Realmente es magia. Magia verdadera, de ésa que no se aprende en los libros. Llego de muy mal humor por la incompetencia de los elfos domésticos y por todos los problemas que hay ahora que el Señor Tenebroso ha caído, y al verte mis problemas desaparecen, opacados por tu brillante cabello rubio platino y el brillo travieso y salvaje de tus ojos grises. ¡Parece que me gritan que me harás ver mi suerte, niño!

Tienes apenas cinco meses y ya has dado muchísimas muestras de magia. Serás un excelente mago, todo un digno Malfoy. ¿Te ríes? Parece ser que mi palabrería te hace reír, dejando ver ésa boquita aún sin dientes de leche, y haciendo que me enternezca a pesar de que antes me daban asco los bebés. Eres hermoso, Draco. ¡Merlín! Parece que lo sabes, levantas tus manitas y tus ojos grises me miran, atentos, como si entendieran todo lo que digo, a pesar de que ni yo misma entiendo de dónde se me ocurren tantas tonterías y cursilerías para decirte.

Te levanto y como siempre, siento que tu cuerpecito está diseñado a la medida para mis brazos. Y mientras suspiras y haces ésos soniditos tan curiosos, mi corazón da un brinquito. _Maldición, te quiero Draco._ Aunque hayas cambiado mi cuerpo, mi tiempo y mi vida, yo no te cambiaría por nada. Te has colado en mi alma hondo, muy, muy hondo, y esto es como una enfermedad crónica: va empeorando con el tiempo, vas enfermándome dulcemente más y más.

Vuelves a reír, como confirmando mis pensamientos.

**_...,,,...,,,...,,,...__...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

_**Guía**_

- Mamá, ¿Qué son los sangresucia?

Merlín, ¿Por qué diablos mi hijo de seis años hace éstas preguntas? Mejor me hubiera preguntado cómo se hacen los bebés.

- Bueno…Son…Son…Aquellos magos que no tienen papás magos.

- ¿Eso es posible?

- Raro pero posible. ¿Dónde escuchaste ésa palabra?

Miras fijamente a tu dragón de peluche, pensativo. Sé muy bien la respuesta: que la escuchaste en alguna conversación de tu padre, la cual espiabas con la oreja pegada a la puerta de su despacho. Merlín sabe qué más escuchaste. Aprieto la mandíbula: le tendré que decir a Lucius que ponga el hechizo silenciador en cada puerta de la casa. O mejor aún, lo haré yo misma.

- No recuerdo, mami.

Me miras encantadoramente, con ésos grandes ojos grises. Cuando quieres eres dulce y engañoso: idéntico a tu padre.  
Suspiro: no tienes remedio.

- No es una palabra que se diga en una conversación normal, Draco. Debes evitar decirla, es de mala educación.

-…Sí, mami.

Te arropo y apago la luz, y me quedo un momento en la oscuridad, escuchando tu respiración volverse regular mientras caes dormido. Sé muy bien que de nada sirven mis palabras si tu padre te dice exactamente lo contrario. Tu padre, ése hombre que adoras y que ves como un modelo a seguir en éste mundo en donde la ley siempre otorga la victoria al más fuerte, al más agresivo, al más influyente, al más famoso, al que tiene más dinero. Quizá mis palabras y consejos se los lleve el viento porque te ha tocado nacer en una cuna de oro en medio de un pantano, y aquí hay vientos mucho más fuertes que los de mis palabras. Pero a pesar de todo, lo seguiré haciendo: _intentaré guiarte por un camino mejor al que tienes ya destinado y vives sin saberlo._

_****__...,,,...,,,...,,,...__...,,,...,,,...,,,..._

_**Seguridad **_

Escucho de fondo la voz de Lucius dándote un discurso sobre la honorable casa Slytherin. El silbido del tren indica que ya es hora.

- Vamos Draco, sube.

- Adiós mamá.

- Escríbenos, ¿De acuerdo? – te digo mientras te abrazo fuertemente. Afirmas con la cabeza y aprovechando que tu padre está distraído, me susurras:

- … ¿Y si no quedo en Slytherin?

Me sorprende un poco que pienses eso. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que tuvieras dudas, miedos de ése tipo. Pero claro, a veces se me olvida que aún eres un niño de apenas once años aunque tu padre te trate ya como a un hombre.

- Tú no te preocupes. Todos los Malfoy han estado en Slytherin, lo traes en tus genes – te respondo – Además, si quedas en otra casa no pasará nada. Eres mi… nuestro hijo, y te querremos estés en la casa que estés.

- ¿De verdad?

- Palabra.

Sonríes, y te noto un poco más tranquilo a la hora de subir al tren y asomarte a la ventanilla para decirnos adiós con la mano. ¡Si supieras cuántas veces he dudado de mi misma, Draco! Pero mis miedos y dudas no tienen por qué interferir contigo. Aún a través de ellos, te he logrado hacer un niño que sonríe y que se sabe querido. Espero que el caos de la escuela, el crecer y la vida no te haga olvidar que _yo siempre estaré ahí, como un refugio si lo necesitas._

_****__...,,,...,,,...,,,...__...,,,...,,,...,,,..._

_**Instinto maternal **_

Mis manos tiemblan. Ya no sé si es por el frío en ésa oscura casa, por el miedo en mi corazón o por la furia en mi garganta. No puedo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Ellos no lo entienden, esta tarea es demasiado para ti. Te crees todo un hombre, pero apenas eres un niño, aparentando que quieres ponerte ya la máscara y comerte al mundo cuando apenas puedes manejar la varita sin que te tiemblen los dedos al maldecir.

- …Y hay que reconocer que tu hijo no rehúye cumplir con su deber, sino que parece alegrarse de tener una oportunidad para demostrar su valía, y está entusiasmado con la idea de…

- ¡Por que tiene dieciséis años y no sabe lo que le espera! – le grito a mi hermana, furiosa – ¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Por qué mi hijo? ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Esto es una venganza por el error de Lucius, lo sé! Es por eso que escogió a Draco, ¿no? ¿Para castigar a Lucius?

Lucius y los nabos mágicos, encerrado en Azkaban porque no pudo hacer bien un trabajo. Y yo no pude ayudarlo, pero a ti... Bellatrix sigue parloteando y pierdo un poco el hilo hasta que Snape me dice algo que me despierta.

- …Severus, oh Severus… ¿Lo ayudarás? ¿Lo protegerás de que nadie lo lastime?

- Podría intentarlo.

Casi sonrío, pero una voz en mi me dice que nada me asegura que cumplirá su palabra, que no te dejará solo. _No puedo explicar por qué siento ésta necesidad tan imperiosa y terrible de protegerte, sólo se que es completamente lógico que necesitarás ayuda_. Y tengo una idea para asegurártela. Me gustaría verte en éste momento, hijo. Tenerte aquí a mi lado, mientras realizo éste juramento, y mostrarte que todo saldrá bien, que ya no debes preocuparte, que ya podrás dormir mejor por las noches.

Las serpientes de fuego que salen de la varita brillan y sellan definitivamente el juramento. Cierro los ojos y disimulo las últimas lágrimas. No es hora de llorar, ni de alivio ni de alegría ni de miedo. ¡Maldita sea yo, por entregarte a éste destino! Severus bien puede morirse, y si mi vida vale para amortiguar lo que yo sé que está por venir para tí, que el Señor Tenebroso la tome y se quede con el cambio.

**_...,,,...,,,...,,,...__...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

_**Comprensión**_

La lluvia repiquetea constantemente contra el enorme ventanal de tu habitación. Mi vestido emite un suave susurro al rozar el edredón mullido de tu cama.

- ¡Estoy harto! ¡HARTO! – gritó un joven de diecisiete años que está encerrado todo el día, sometido a burlas en su propia casa – ¡Odio a mi padre! ¡A todos! ¡Odio ésta mansión! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡NO TIENES NI LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE ES ESO!

Pero ahora el joven duerme, y puedo pasar mi mano por tu cabello rubio cenizo, antes tan brillante. Un apretado pañuelo en tu puño y tu posición boca abajo, tendido en tu cama, me indica que te dormiste llorando. Suspiro. Te lo dije, Draco. Desde antes de nacer te dije que éste mundo era muy duro. Te lo dije antes de aceptar ésta condenada misión, pero eres tan necio como tu padre. Te lo dije mil veces, y no me escuchaste ni una. Quizá sea cierto que se aprende más fácilmente con algo didáctico, así que te hice una fábula. ¿Te la cuento? Bueno, aunque no quieras te la contaré.

Había una vez una pequeña bruja que adoraba las flores. Ella tenía un rosal que ella misma había plantado, con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado, en el enorme jardín de su casa. Le encantaba verlo desde la ventana de su habitación, con sus enormes flores rojas saludándola desde las ramas. Un día, ella estaba leyendo cerca de su ventana, cuando notó un grupo de personas que entraba al jardín. Gente muy elegante, vestida de negro. Entre ellos iban jalando a tres personas vestidas con harapos, y tan golpeadas y maltrechas que no parecían humanos. La niña dejó su libro y observó la escena.  
La gente de negro rodeó a las tres criaturas maltratadas, entre risas y burlas. No lograba escuchar muy bien, pero sí ciertas palabras como para entender que los habían capturado por ser magos hijos de muggles. Observando con más cuidado a la gente de negro, descubrió a sus padres y a algunos otros familiares y conocidos. Incluso estaba su hermana, Bella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. La niña no entendía qué ocurría, y menos cuando comenzaron a lanzarles hechizos y maleficios como jugando tiro al blanco, hasta que dos de las personas se quedaron totalmente quietas y ya no gritaron. Pero un hombre aún resistía, y parecía que les gritaba algo a los que iban de negro.  
Y entonces, ¿Sabes qué pasó, Draco? Pues que el padre de la niña le apuntó a ése último hombre con su varita, y un rayo naranja lo golpeó abriéndole enormes heridas en el pecho. La niña observó aterrorizada cómo los demás se reían, incluida su hermana, y cómo, entre carcajadas, su padre levantó al hombre moribundo con su varita y lo lanzó violentamente. El hombre cayó con un ruido sordo sobre el rosal de la niña, y mientras rodaba hacia el suelo se aferró a una rosa, arrancándola en su caída. Cuando llegó al suelo se quedó ahí, quieto, con la flor entre los dedos y la mirada vacía, opaca. La niña notó que la sangre del hombre era del mismo color que las rosas que tanto había amado.

Y desde ahí, no me gustan las rosas, Draco. Desde ahí odio las flores. Y odié mi antigua mansión, mi familia y hasta a mis padres. Pero no tuve más que callar. Revelarme hubiera sido igual a morir, y a ésa edad yo no era nada valiente. Ni siquiera a mi edad lo soy: te estoy diciendo todo esto mientras duermes, pues jamás me atrevería a decírtelo si estuvieras despierto. Y te lo digo porque creo que has aprendido a la mala, como yo lo hice, que en éste mundo todos causan daño a alguien. Que incluso tu familia lo hace, y que aunque sea tu familia puedes llegar a odiarla. Así que _no vuelvas a decirme que no te entiendo_ _porque_ _comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes. No por nada soy tu madre, y crecí en un mundo igual o peor que el tuyo._

_****__...,,,...,,,...,,,...__...,,,...,,,...,,,..._

_**Sacrificio**_

Quizá ya me volví completamente loca. O más bien estoy recuperando mi cordura, pero nada de esto me emociona como se supone que debería hacerlo. El silencio, espeso, contrasta terriblemente con lo que acaba de ocurrir. Un rayo de luz verde. Un golpe sordo. El chico ha caído. Y a mí lo único que me importa es saber dónde demonios te has metido, si estarás herido o no… Y aunque me falte el aire de pensarlo, también me importa saber si estás vivo o no. Ahora veo todo muy claro. ¡Al demonio sus creencias de sangre! ¡Puede irse al cuerno su clase y los sangrepuras o los sangresucias! ¡Yo te quiero aquí, Draco! ¡Conmigo y con tu padre! ¡Y al diablo con todo el mundo!

Me mandan para comprobar que está muerto. ¿Merlín, que acaso no lo ven? Lo ha golpeado el _Avada kedavra_, obviamente está muerto. Pero al acercarme y ponerle mis manos encima, siento perfectamente su temblor. Y ése temblor me ilumina la mente, me sacude la cabeza y el alma. Tengo que saber, necesito saber de ti, hijo. Y sólo hay una forma de saberlo. Te pido perdón por adelantado si me descubren y me matan. Nunca quise dejarte solo. Pero la verdad, me importa muy poco lo que me pase mientras tenga la oportunidad de saber si sigues vivo, si podré verte una última vez. Saco fuerzas del fondo de mi cuerpo, para susurrarle a Potter:

- Draco… ¿Está vivo?

Imperceptible, débil, como una brisa, pero presente: un _sí_.  
_Al diablo mis antiguas creencias, mi círculo social, mi posición. Al diablo mi vida, Draco. Tiraré los dados en la cara de todo mago oscuro o mortífago, haré lo que sea para que tu corazón siga latiendo: Apostar mi vida por la tuya parece justo._

- ¡ESTÁ MUERTO!

**_...,,,...,,,...,,,...__...,,,...,,,...,,,..._**

_**Amor**_

Entro sin tocar a la puerta. Lo siento, sé que es de mala educación pero ya es la costumbre. Veo que te has quedado dormido trabajando. Mechones de cabello rubio caen sobre tus brazos que descansan sobre el escritorio. Con un gesto automático cierro la ventana que has dejado totalmente abierta, y busco tu saco para cubrirte la espalda. Esto y tu respiración acompasada me recuerda cuando eras un niño y te acostaba en tu cama.

Hace ya años, muchos años de eso. Muchas cosas han pasado, y ahora eres todo un hombre. Un hombre con la suficiente fuerza como para defenderse sólo y defender a su familia en éste mundo tan grande y tan negro. Y a pesar de eso, tu mundo ahora es mucho más luminoso que el mío a tu edad, con tu mujer y tu pequeño hijo a tu lado. Sí, realmente llevas todas las de ganar. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, si pudiera verlo. Así como lo estoy yo de ti y de mí. ¿Por qué de mí? Por haber decidido que nacieras. Por haberme dado el lujo de tenerte. Porque sí, quizá después hubiera tenido otro hijo, pero ninguna combinación posible de óvulo y espermatozoide podrían crearte de nuevo, exactamente así como eres, con tus ojos grises y tu porte altivo. Realmente me siento muy satisfecha de mí misma y de mis pocas decisiones correctas: Tú fuiste una de ellas.

Noto tus párpados levemente hinchados. Maldición, Draco, has llorado de nuevo. No entiendo tu manía de llorar, no hay motivo para hacerlo. ¡Tienes tantos motivos por los cuales reír! Tu mujer, que te ha enseñado que no todas las flores acaban en las manos de un hombre asesinado. Tu hijo, que te ha demostrado que aunque se nazca en una cuna de oro en un pantano, si se tienen los vientos correctos, en ésos pantanos pueden crecer nenúfares y cantar las aves. Realmente no le veo el sentido a tus lágrimas. Tienes la felicidad con la que yo sólo pude soñar hasta que llegaste tú.

Te acaricio suavemente tu cabello, y te mueves un poco. Seguramente mañana pensarás que todo esto ha sido un sueño, pero lo recordarás, detalle por detalle. Y por lo tanto, más vale que te grabes bien esto en tu cabeza, pues sólo vine a decírtelo: ya es hora de que dejes de lloriquear por las noches. Tu familia te necesita, yo estoy perfectamente. Mejor que nunca. Así que debes prometer que los harás felices y te permitirás ser feliz. Hubo un tiempo en que olvidaste lo que era ser feliz, pero después de la guerra disfruté muchas veces de tu sonrisa. ¡Te ves tan apuesto al reír! Y no quiero recordarte de otra forma más que riendo, con la alegría en ésos ojos grises que tanto amé. Porque debes saber que amé los ojos de tu padre, pero también amé los tuyos, los ojos de mi hijo.

Me inclino a darte un beso en tu cabeza, y sonríes ligeramente. ¡Justo así, Draco! Justo así, debes estar de ahora en adelante: sonriendo hasta en sueños, ya no tienes pretexto para hacerte la vida miserable. Me tengo que ir, Draco, pero tú te quedas. Y debes seguir adelante, vida mía, ahora te toca sólo a tí seguir nuestro viaje del que te hablé hace mucho tiempo, antes de que nacieras. De todos modos, nos volveremos a ver, tenlo por seguro, y más te vale que cuando nos veamos de nuevo llegues con muchas historias hermosas que contarme. Historias de amor, de fe, de milagros, de risas… Porque _ya tuvimos suficiente de muerte como para ésta vida y las que siguen, Draco, así que más te vale vivir y pobre de ti si olvidas que te amo, como nunca he amado a nada ni a nadie en ésta vida, ni siquiera a mí misma. Y eso hijo mío, en mí, sabes que es decir bastante._

El reloj marca las dos de la mañana, y la vida sigue. La vida existe, cielo, y recuerda que aunque yo muera y tú también lo hagas algún día, la vida seguirá. Porque no importamos mucho: sólo somos sombras y arena en éste viaje, y la vida no muere.

¡Adiós, mi Draco! Se me está haciendo un poco tarde, mi tren no tarda en partir, y tú no tardas en despertar.


End file.
